Diferente
by Kristy SR
Summary: Sabía que era diferente a los demás, pero sabía que algún día, quizás, alguien le quisiera por como es. Regalo para Roxy por su cumpleaños.


Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter no es mio.

Nota: Quisiera darle muchas gracias a Nalnya por betearme la historia y por ayudarme a escribir la conversación entre Newt y su madre. Este fic va dedicado con mucho cariño a Roxy Scamander, que hoy es su cumpleaños. He visto que últimamente le estaba cogiendo cariño a Newt, y decidí escribir sobre él. No me he leído _Animales fantásticos_, por lo que he cogido información por sus fics y la wiki. Espero que te guste. ^^

* * *

**Diferente**

Por: Kristy SR

* * *

I.

_**Residencia de los Scamander. Noviembre de 1904 **_

—¿Otra vez estás con eso? —escuchó una voz a su espalda.

Dejó de observar el horklump con la lupa y miró a su hermano.

—¿Has venido otra vez a molestarme?

—No. Mamá me ha dicho que te avise. El hipogrifo acaba de nacer.

—¿En serio? —dijo emocionado.— ¿Y a quién se parece? ¿A Snow o a Thurder?

—¡Y yo que sé! ¿Tengo cara de saberlo? Además, solo me ha dicho eso. Eres muy raro, Newt—le dijo—.A tu edad yo jugaba con los niños del pueblo, no me dedicaba a ver nacer hipogrifos ni… —miró al horklump del suelo—a mirar, como un estúpido, horklumps con una lupa.

—No soy raro —susurró Newt algo inseguro—. Y los horklumps son muy interesantes.

—Si tú lo dices… **—**su hermano respiró profundamente para evitar llevarle la contraria.— Pero deberías de tener un poco de cuidado con esos hongos. Algún día te harás daño.

—Siempre tengo cuidado, Ed.

-o-

Unos minutos más tarde, Newt se encontraba abriendo la puerta de la granja. Los familiares olores a carne cruda y heno pronto inundaron su nariz. Mientras andaba por el pasillo, escuchó los sonidos de las patas de los hipogrifos contra el suelo. Su madre le había dicho una vez que era porque se alteraban un poco al sentir su olor, ya que ellos, estaban acostumbrados a la presencia de su madre, pero no a la de él. Si por él fuera, estaría todo el día allí, pero tenía prohibido la entrada a la granja porque ella decía que todavía era muy pequeño, excepto en ocasiones especiales como esta.

—¿Mamá? ¿Dónde estás?—preguntó.

—Aquí, Newton. En la puerta 15.

Fue hacía donde le había dicho, y se encontró a su madre dando de comer trozos de carne al pequeño hipogrifo. Sus plumas no se apreciaban demasiado porque tardaban un par de días en creer por completo, pero entre lo que se llegaba a avistar se distinguía el negro y el blanco. El pequeño animal engullía vorazmente la comida.

—Parece que nos ha salido un pequeño tragón. —dijo su madre con una sonrisa.

Cuando Newt entró en la cuadra, el animal le miró con curiosidad.

—Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ¿verdad?—le preguntó su madre.

Como respuesta, hizo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza al pequeño hipogrifo, y esté se la devolvió.

Cuando Newt se dio cuenta de ello, se acercó al pequeño animal para acariciarle lentamente, bajo la atenta mirada de su madre, la cual sonreía orgullosa.

—Mamá, ¿soy raro? —preguntó el niño tímidamente sin dejar de acariciar el pelaje del animal.

—Cariño, ¿quién te ha dicho eso? —preguntó confusa, pero, antes de que su hijo pudiera responder lo hizo ella—. Edward —Newt asintió—Newt, pequeño, porque te gusten cosas diferentes que a los demás no eres raro y, en todo caso, no eres raro en el mal sentido de la palabra. Además, ¿no es mejor ser especial que ser como los otros chicos? Algún día encontrarás a alguien que te quiera con tus rarezas, con todas y cada una de ellas, y que te dirá que sin ellas no eres tú. Newt, no tienes que sentirte mal por ser diferente, tienes que sentirte orgulloso de ser como tú quieres ser.

El pequeño le dirigió una amplia sonrisa a su madre y la abrazó. Segundos después la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Creo que es un buen momento para discutir lo de entrar en la granja.

—No, Newt, no hay nada que discutir sobre eso.

—¡Pero, mamá!

—Ni peros ni peras.

II.

_**Bosque Prohibido. Enero de 1911**_

Volvió a dar un par de trazados en el dibujo, y por fin terminó. No era una obra de arte, pero pensaba que era bueno y que la profesora White estaría complacida. Dejo el blog sobre la hierba y miró a la manada de hipogrifos.

Todavía recordaba la sorpresa que se llevó en su tercer año cuando se enteró de su existencia. Sin duda, fue la clase de Criaturas Mágicas más fácil que había tenido y podría decirse que la menos interesante, ya que tenía bastante experiencia con ellos.

De pronto, un ruido le hizo mirar al otro lado del pequeño claro, y una chica salió de entre los árboles. Llevaba el uniforme de Hufflepuff, y le sonaba de haberla visto en clase de Criaturas Mágicas.

Se acercaba muy despacio a los hipogrifos. Estos no se movieron del sitio, pero un par de ellos empezaron a dar patadas en el suelo nerviosamente.

Se levantó corriendo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—¡No te muevas!—le gritó.

Ella le miró sorprendida y Newt se acercó rápidamente.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó la chica.

—¿No escuchaste lo que dijo la profesora White en tercero? Para acercarte a un hipogrifo primero tienes que mantener la mirada fija y hacer una reverencia. Si el hipogrifo te responde, puedes acercarte, sino, tienes que alejarte de ellos. No les gusta que se acerquen desconocidos y los estabas empezando a enfadar —Le miró algo asustada—. Ahora, hazme caso. Aléjate de ellos muy, pero muy despacio.

Siguió sus indicaciones y lentamente retrocedió hasta el límite del claro, haciendo que los hipogrifos se tranquilizaran.

—Gracias. —susurró.

—De nada—le dijo—. Deberías de atender un poco más a las explicaciones de la profesora.

—Lo siento—dijo avergonzada—. No soy muy buena en esa asignatura.

—Ya lo he comprobado. —dijo con una sonrisa, intentado tranquilizarla.

—Eres Newt Scamander, ¿verdad?—le pregunto.

—Así es. Y tú eres…

—Porpentina. Porpentina Hitchers.

III.

_**Biblioteca de Hogwarts. Septiembre de 1913**_

—Entonces, los bowtruckles son criaturas catalogadas como peligrosas, ¿no?

Newt la miraba, pero no escuchaba lo que decía. Hacía ya dos años que se convirtieron en buenos amigos, pero no sabía que le ocurría últimamente. No podía apartar la mirada de ella; le gustaba observar los pequeños gestos que hacía con el pelo cada vez que estaba pensativa, su risa, la calidez que reflejaba en sus ojos azules cada vez que le miraba. Le producía una extraña sensación en el pecho que no lograba comprender.

—Newt, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Porpentina preocupada.

—¿Qué? —dijo cuándo se dio cuenta de que le estaba hablando. —Perdón, estaba distraído. ¿Decías?

—Te preguntaba si los bowtruckles estan clasificados como criaturas peligrosas.

—¡Oh, no! —respondió— Están clasificadas como criaturas inofensivas. Solo se enfadan cuando los leñadores no se comportan apropiadamente al sustraer madera de los árboles.

—Gracias—dijo, y apuntó lo que había dicho en el pergamino. —. Newt, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?—inquirió con algo de inseguridad en su voz.

—Claro, pregunta lo que quieras. —respondió con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué siempre estás solo? Es decir, desde el día en que nos convertimos en amigos casi nunca te he visto hablar con nadie que no fuera conmigo. ¿Acaso no tienes amigos?

Ante eso, su sonrisa desapareció de su rostro para transformarse en una mirada seria.

—Disculpa, no quise molestarte. Olvídalo. —dijo Porpentina al ver su reacción.

—No te preocupes, no me ha molestado —respondió—. Cuando entré en Hogwarts, mis compañeros de habitación y yo, nos llevábamos más o menos bien. Sin embargo, cuando pasaron un par de meses, se dejaron de juntar conmigo.

—¿Por qué? —no pudo evitar preguntar Porpentina.

—¿Por qué? —repitió Newt con amargura. —¿Acaso no me conoces? Para los demás siempre he sido un poco raro. Las cosas que principalmente me gustan están relacionadas con las criaturas mágicas. No me gusta el quidditch ni jugar al snap explosivo. Solo soy un bicho raro al que no quieren acercarse los demás.

Con timidez, ella apretó un poco su mano.

—Yo no pienso que seas raro, Newt. Es solo que los demás no te conocen realmente como eres—le dijo con una sonrisa—. Eres una persona muy especial, solo que los demás no sé dan cuenta.

Ante sus palabras, no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

o-o

_**En los jardines de Hogwarts. Noviembre de 1913**_

Anduvo lo más apresuradamente que podía. No quería verla. Le había mentido. Le había dicho que era su amigo, una persona especial. Creía que ella era diferente, pero se equivocaba. Era como todos los demás.

—¡Newt, espera! —volvió a decir.

—Déjame en paz.

—Pero, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Qué te pasa?

Por fin se dio la vuelta, y la miró. En sus ojos parecían asomarse algunas lágrimas, y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

—Lo escuché—respondió finalmente—. Escuché lo que te dijo Sanders.

Ella se puso pálida.

—Lo que escuchaste es cierto, pero…

—Entonces, es verdad —murmuró—. Lo sabía.

Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero su mano agarrándole el brazo se lo impidió.

—Lo que escuchaste es cierto —volvió a repetir—, pero Anne está equivocada en una cosa. No me gusta Finnigan. Cuando te dije que eras especial, era cierto. Eres una persona muy especial para mí.

Él se volvió a mirarla, sin poder creerse lo que le estaba diciendo.

—Me gustas, Newt. —dijo ruborizándose.

No fue capaz de decir nada, solo hacer lo que había estado queriendo hacer desde hace unos meses.

La beso.

Y no pudo evitar pensar en las palabras que su madre le dijo aquel día en la granja y en el hecho de que, a pesar de que en su momento dudara de ello, no podía haber tenido más razón aquel día.

Porpentina le quería. Y le quería siendo un bicho raro.


End file.
